Brotherhood
by VeritaG
Summary: Diez momentos en la vida. Diez momentos que definen un amor. Diez momentos de dos hermanos. Diez momentos de Kenji Participa en el reto "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto


**Disclaimer 1** : Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para NaryMont porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Esto es, además, mi regalo retrasado de Navidad para mi hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 **I**

Kenji no entendía a los adultos.

Hace unos meses, mamá Kaoru había armado un escándalo en el dojo porque pensaba que estaba engordando y ya no iba a entrar en ninguno de sus kimonos, y ahora que de verdad estaba cada vez más redonda no paraba de acariciarse la tripa con amor.

Además, Tsubame-chan y Tae-san cada vez que iban a verles (últimamente más de lo normal) corrían y le ponían ahí las manos y reían como tontas.

Y eso sin hablar de padre y Yahiko-nii-san, que no dejaban de sacar cosas del trastero y llevarlas a una de las muchas habitaciones vacías de la casa.

El pelirrojo niño de ocho años negó con la cabeza. Los adultos eran raros.

 **II**

Un bebé.

Mamá Kaoru estaba teniendo en esos momentos un bebé.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Le tuvo a él de la misma forma? ¿Era niña o niño?

Le había preguntado eso a su padre, pero él se había limitado a revolverle el cabello y mirarle con sus ojos violetas sonrientes.

 _Ya te lo diré cuando crezcas._

Bufó mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared pegado al cuarto donde su madre jadeaba y gritaba del esfuerzo y Megumi-san le daba órdenes incomprensibles. Ya había crecido, lo notaba en esos momentos, mientras se convertía en el _hermano mayor_ de alguien.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Le querría tanto como él a Yahiko-nii-san? ¿Sería él mismo un buen hermano, el ejemplo para el bebé que el espadachín era para él?

El shoji se abrió con suavidad y la sombra de Himura Kenshin se recortó en el umbral. La luz del sol de mediodía hacía sombras en su rostro y le daban un aspecto algo oscuro, pero sonreía y sus ojos brillaban alegres.

−Kenji, ven a conocer a tu nueva hermana.

El niño fue corriendo a su padre y le dio la mano, sorprendiendo al antiguo samurái en el proceso hasta que advirtió que el pequeño temblaba levemente.

Fueron juntos y en silencio, y Kenji notó por primera vez cuánto le temblaban las piernas al ver el cuerpo agotado de su madre, blanca y completamente despeinada, siendo sostenida por Tsubame-chan para poder permanecer sentada en el futón mientras Megumi-san le pasaba un montón de sábanas blancas y le susurraba algo.

Himura Kaoru se giró al umbral y, aún sudorosa y agotada, sonrió a las dos figuras clavadas en él.

−Kenji… Ven a saludar a Kohana.

Notó las manos de su padre empujándole levemente para empezar a caminar, paso a paso, al centro de la habitación donde su madre bajaba un poco una de esas sábanas. Ante él había una carita rojiza que parecía fruncir el ceño y abría la boca sin cesar. Por instinto, el niño alzó un índice para tocar la pequeña mejilla del bebé.

−Kohana…

Antes de que llegara a su destino, una mano pequeña se aferró al dedo como si no lo quisiera soltar. La recién nacida abrió levemente los ojos y los clavó en el niño pelirrojo ante ella mientras hacía una mueca que al extasiado hermano le pareció una sonrisa.

Y, en ese momento, Kenji decidió que la querría para siempre.

 **III**

¡Por favor, que alguien se llevara a ese bebé de ahí!

No era sólo que acaparara la atención de todos dejándole a él, Kenji, "abandonado" a su suerte, sino que además la maldita niña no dejaba de llorar. Cuando tenía hambre, lloraba, cuando le dolía algo, lloraba, si quería ir a la cama, si tenía sueño, si no lo tenía… Y ahora que gateaba era peor, nunca sabía por dónde iban a venir esos chillidos estridentes.

Era una maldita tortura de nueve meses que no parecía ir a acabar en el futuro inmediato, o lo que para un niño de nueve años puede ser el futuro inmediato.

Ya no quería ser el nii-san de nadie. Renunciaba al puesto.

−Es muy llorona…

−Tú también lo eras, ¿sabes?

Kenji miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y los carrillos hinchados, indignado. Si hubiera podido, le habría lanzado su shinai.

Yahiko-nii-san había ido a una "misión especial" a Kyoto, así que mamá Kaoru se encargaba de todas las clases del dojo y de las particulares, dejándola sin tiempo para entrenar a su joven heredero o vigilar a su benjamina.

Tsubame-chan había decidido autonombrarse niñera de Kohana, así que por ese lado no había problema, y Kenshin se había resignado a sustituir a su mujer como maestro temporal de Kenji… En un estilo que no era el suyo con un alumno que no le adoraba precisamente.

−No lo era tanto.

El Himura mayor sonrió, piadoso.

−Tal vez no tanto. Cuando aprenda a hablar será más tranquilo, porque aprenderá a pedir las cosas con palabras y no llorando, ya verás.

−Kenshin-san, Kenji, he preparado té. –Tsubame, siempre solícita, apareció con Kohana a la espalda y una bandeja en las manos. −¿Os sirvo un poco para que descanséis?

A Kenji le brillaron los ojos.

−Gracias, Tsubame-dono. Empieza tú, Kenji, yo voy a lavarme.

El niño se sentó en el porche, sonriente, mientras la adolescente bajaba al bebé de su espalda.

−Kenji, me he dejado las pastas en la cocina. Cuida a tu hermanita un momento, ¿quieres?

Ante esa sonrisa, el niño no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Miró fijamente al bebé frente a él. La cosa rolliza y enrojecida ahora era una pequeña cosita pálida de cabello pelirrojo liso y ojos suavemente azulados que miraban expectantes a su hermano.

−Padre dice que cuando hables no serás tan molesta. –Kohana hizo unos suaves ruidos parecidos a una risa, casi como si le gustara que Kenji le hablara directamente. –También dice que yo era igual de pesado, pero no es verdad, no lo era. –Frunció el ceño. –Al menos no lo recuerdo.

Kohana se inclinó hacia él y el chico, alarmado por si le pasaba algo, la sostuvo con las palmas abiertas en el frágil tórax, tal y como había visto a su padre otras veces.

La niña le miró y abrió la boca.

−Ee-i.

−¿Cómo?

−Ee-i.

−¿Ee-i? ¿Kenji? –Kohana rió y aplaudió. –¿Soy tu… primera palabra?

Kenji había oído a Tae-san decir que la primera palabra de un bebé era importante, y sabía que mamá Kaoru la esperaba con ansias.

Y era él.

−¡Soy tu primera palabra!

Se levantó con ella en brazos, emocionado.

−¿Kenji?

−¡Padre, escucha!

Corrió hacia él con la niña en brazos.

−Ee-i.

−¡Soy su primera palabra!

Kenshin sonrió.

−Es fantástico, Kenji. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Afirmó con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz.

−Que soy su hermano mayor. Yo la cuidaré siempre.

 **IV**

Los tres primeros años de vida de Kohana fueron para Kenji una sucesión de primeras veces.

La primera palabra comprensible (Kenji, igualmente), sus vacilantes primeros pasos desde padre (que la empujó suavemente hacia delante igual que había hecho con él el día que ella nació) hasta los brazos abiertos de mamá Kaoru, su primer festival (era la más guapa de todas las niñas, y casi tanto como mamá Kaoru), la primera vez que leyó (una carta de Tsubame-chan a Yahiko-nii-san, fue algo vergonzoso para ambos), la primera letra que escribió (espantosamente mal, por supuesto)...

Y en todas y cada una de ellas había estado Kenji. No la sobreprotegía, al menos no demasiado, siguiendo el consejo de padre de dejarla a su aire y actuar sólo si se iba a hacer daño de verdad.

De todos los grandes hitos de la corta vida de su hermana, la favorita de él era, sin duda, la primera vez que se sumergió en los manantiales de Aizu, cuando fueron a visitar a Megumi-san.

Tenía dos años casi recién cumplidos y nunca se había bañado en ningún sitio que no fuera su casa o la de Tae-san. Asustada, se aferraba a padre como un gato, tocando solo levemente el agua con un pie para luego encogerse más, apretando el cuello del hombre.

−Kenji... −Había dicho asustada y llorosa mientras le miraba buscando ayuda.

Él, sonriente en sus diez años y sintiéndose el caballero andante de la niña salió del agua y se acercó.

−Está todo bien, Kohana, ven aquí.

Y había estirado los brazos a ella... Que se separó del cuello de su padre para abrazarse a su hermano y dejarse meter poco a poco.

−¿Ves, enana? ¿A que se está bien?

Kohana rió y se abrazó más a él, frotando su cara contra la del púber.

−Kenji.

 **V**

Cuando Kohana cumplió cuatro años, Megumi-san se presentó en Tokio por sorpresa y le regaló una muñeca vestida de princesa.

La llamaron Aiko-chan y Kohana no salía de casa nunca sin ella aferrada en sus pequeños bracitos. Le gustaba, sobre todo, jugar con ella en la ribera del río, simulando uno de los enormes fosos de los castillos europeos de las historias que contaba Yuta-kun sobre sus viajes.

Kenji, por tanto, se auto impuso la tarea de acompañarla siempre que podía un rato, y fingía practicar kendo mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima a su hermana. Lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta que eran los únicos seres vivos de la orilla y que tanto ella como él habían heredado el cabello rojo encendido de su padre.

Uno de esos días, el mayor estaba practicando un movimiento complicado que se le había atascado durante la clase de la mañana y, aprovechando que Kohana estaba relativamente lejos del agua y seguían solos, se concedió el permiso de distraerse un poco de la pequeña y centrarse en su shinai.

El agudo chillido de su hermana rompió el aire.

Kenji se giró para ver a un perro callejero acercándose a ella, que había caído al suelo y lloraba de miedo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia la niña.

−¡Oye tú! –El can se volvió a él. −¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, giró la shinai con precisión y acertó en el hocico del animal, que retrocedió un par de pasos. Se interpuso entre el callejero y Kohana, listo para otro envite, pero su contrincante bajó las orejas y se alejó gimiendo.

−Kohana, lo siento. Me despisté.

La abrazó.

−Kenji… Aiko-chan se ha caído.

El chico clavó sus ojos azules en el agua, donde la muñeca flotaba, mansa, alejándose de ellos. Sus ojos pasaron de la princesa inanimada a la que se agarraba a su brazo y suspiró.

−No te muevas.

Se lanzó al río, agradeciendo las lecciones de natación a las que involuntariamente le había sometido Yahiko-nii-san, y en un par de brazadas rápidas había cogido a Aiko y vuelto a la orilla… Completamente empapado y sucio.

 _Mamá me va a matar._

El grito de regocijo de su hermana sólo alivió en parte el hecho de que, en el fondo, sabía que se lo había ganado.

 **VI**

Los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles sin querer.

Kenji aún era joven para saber eso, aún tenía catorce años y seguía siendo para muchas cosas sólo un niño, pero lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Su cabello y que su madre fuera una kendoka hacía que su casa fuera distinta a las de los chicos del barrio, y eso en la mente de esos vecinos era sinónimo de veda abierta para hacer "humor" de ello.

Kohana se había convertido también en una gran diana de chistes y bromas crueles por parte de ese grupo, cinco niños de los siete a los catorce años, capitaneados por Akuma Hiro, debido a un carácter más bien introspectivo y callado y, por supuesto, a su melena encendida.

Su barrio era bastante tranquilo, así que desde pequeños los niños tenían bastante libertad de movimientos para salir solos a la calle a jugar o hacer gamberradas inocentes típicas de la edad sin supervisión adulta, Kaoru y Kenshin no eran raros en ese sentido y dejaban a sus hijos salir con impunidad, Kenji solo y Kohana supervisada por el mayor, sobre todo mientras había alumnos en el dojo.

En ese ambiente, Kenji había aprendido a ignorar a la pandilla de Hiro y juntarse con un grupo de chicos de un par de calles más lejos y se llevaba a su hermana a que jugara con las hermanas de ellos.

Eso no evitaba que a veces se encontrara a sus amables vecinos cuando volvían a casa, ni que ellos escucharan a sus padres, encantados algunos de ellos de que los niños de "la casa de descarriados" no se juntaran con sus angelitos.

Los padres de Hiro eran de ese grupo y, viendo el chico que los insultos directos hacia Kenji no servían para nada, intentó atacar desde otro frente.

−¿Te has divertido, Himura? Tal vez tengamos que ir nosotros a ese barrio también… Al fin y al cabo alguien tendrá que contar a tus amigos qué clase de mujer era tu madre, que acogía a hombres en su casa sin estar casada. O tal vez hablar de tu hermana la rara, que habla con las flores. O mejor aún…

No llegó a acabar la frase. Rápido como un rayo, Kenji soltó la mano de su hermana y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo al niño caer al suelo con el sitio del impacto rojo e inflamado.

Hiro se levantó y le miró furioso.

−Te. Vas. A. Enterar.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera abalanzarse al otro, un bokken se interpuso entre ellos.

Kohana, detrás de su hermano y con Aiko-chan abrazada a su cuerpo con fuerza, sonrió por la interrupción. Tenía miedo de que todos esos chicos se lanzaran a la vez contra su hermano mayor.

−¡Yahiko-nii-san!

−¿O mejor aún qué? –Miró a Hiro con el ceño fruncido. –Tal vez deba ser _yo_ el que hable ahora, ¿no? Vosotros dos –señaló a los pelirrojos –aquí quietos. Y el resto largaos a casa antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Asustados por la espada de madera, los chicos se fueron corriendo. El último fue Hiro, que miró a los tres con odio antes de darse la vuelta e irse con paso lento.

Yahiko se giró hacia los hermanos.

−Kenji…

−Empezó él.

−Siempre va a empezar alguien, Kenji. El kendo no es sólo saber usar una espada, es también saber cuándo _no_ hay que usarla.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por no haberse controlado. Iba a disculparse y a decir que al día siguiente pediría perdón al otro por el puñetazo, cuando la mano de Yahiko revolviéndole el cabello le hizo despistarse y que le mirara asombrado.

−Kaoru se enfadaba mucho conmigo cuando hacía cosas así, y siempre me pareció injusto porque ella también tenía mucho carácter. No voy a decir nada… si vosotros no decís que yo he dicho eso.

Los pelirrojos se agarraron cada uno a un brazo del adulto.

−¡Vale!

 **VII**

Kenji no era problemático, realmente, era sólo que los problemas le seguían.

O tal vez era que él no sabía controlar su genio y a los chicos del barrio les gustaba poner en apuros al chico Himura.

Sea como fuere, aunque era un chico sociable y podía considerarse que tenía bastantes amigos y gente con la que se llevaba bien, los chicos de su edad no estaban en esa categoría. De niños habían sido crueles por el color tan extraño de su melena y por el hecho de llevarla relativamente larga, luego por el carácter de Kohana… Y ahora cualquier cosa era motivo de magnificación por parte de Hiro y su pandilla, acabando cada vez que abrían la boca en una batalla campal en la que solía ganar Kenji… a costa de llevarse una bronca en casa.

Ese día no era menos y, aunque había aprendido a callar esas cosas, esa vez no iba a ser tan fácil.

Miró la manga rasgada de su kosode con el ceño fruncido.

−¡Maldito Hiro!

Lo tiró con rabia al suelo y se centró en estudiar su torso descubierto, en busca de posibles golpes que pudiera haberse llevado sin darse cuenta.

−¿Kenji?

Miró al shoji aún con la frente arrugada, y la relajó al ver la expresión asustada de Kohana por ello.

−¿Sucede algo?

−No, yo… Te he oído gritar.

−¿Tú sola?

−Estamos solos en casa.

Asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la manga rota.

−¿Eso lo ha hecho Hiro? –Le vio asentir con los labios apretados. −¿Por qué?

−No importa.

Sintió los ojos de su hermana clavados en él, pero no quiso girarse. Hiro tenía la mala manía de ser buen observador y se había fijado en que las mayores respuestas de Kenji surgían si insultaba a Kohana de algún modo.

Las blancas manos de su hermana se pusieron sobre las suyas.

−Yo lo coseré.

−No es…

−Yo quiero _onii-chan_.

Kenji negó y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla intentando cubrir todo su cuerpo, como hacía cuando era un bebé. Su hermana también tenía la mala costumbre de ser demasiado lista.

−Yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti, aunque me tenga que pelear con medio Tokio.

−Yo siempre te abrazaré después.

 **VIII**

 _Genpukku_.

Hacía cinco días Kenji había cumplido quince años y, al igual que cuando fue el momento de Yahiko, su padre tenía una prueba para él. Aunque había sido diferente.

Durante horas se habían sentado uno frente al otro en el dojo y el menor había escuchado la historia de su progenitor desde el principio. No había dicho ninguna palabra a lo largo del relato ni después, confuso por lo oído y por la razón que llevó a su padre a eso.

Kenshin se había levantado con calma tras ello y había dicho con voz suave " _en unos días, llegará mi viejo maestro para proponerte entrenar con él. Es tu decisión y tu camino, Kenji. Hagas lo que hagas estará bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que cada uno tiene su camino, ya conoces el de tu madre y Yahiko y has conocido el mío. Es tu turno ahora._ "

Hiko llegaría en unas horas y él aún no había decidido nada, así que, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento, se había colocado en el centro del dojo a meditar.

−¿Kenji? −Kohana entró con miedo en la sala. −Papá me ha dicho que estás ocupado pero... Hay un señor muy raro hablando con ellos y tengo miedo.

Su hermana tenía siete años y, aunque había empezado ya a aprender la técnica de su madre, no sabía nada de lo que le había dicho su padre.

−Es el viejo maestro de padre.

−¿Viejo, eh?

Seijuro Hiko estaba en el umbral de la puerta, un par de pasos tras Kohana que, asustada, corrió a refugiarse tras Kenji. El mayor se puso de pie y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana en ademán tranquilizador, mientras examinaba al hombre.

Era increíblemente alto y vestía con un estilo casi occidental que hacía aún más extraño su aspecto, hasta ser casi perturbador. Sus fuertes brazos y el tórax inhumanamente ancho tampoco ayudaban. Ni lo hacía la mueca sardónica de su rostro. Su melena larga y negra dejaba en penumbra parte de su rostro dándole un aspecto depredador.

No le extrañaba que Kohana se hubiera asustado, él también lo estaba aún sabiendo que era casi inofensivo.

−Bien, chico, mi tiempo es precioso y limitado. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Notó como su hermana se tensaba y cogía aire de golpe. Y se sintió terriblemente miserable por el daño que esa sentencia podría causarle.

 _¿De verdad quiero irme?_

Miró a Kohana y ella le devolvió el gesto. Temblaba pero sonreía angelical, y Kenji supo su respuesta.

−Estaré listo cuando quiera partir, Maestro.

 **IX**

Los días entrenando eran un continuo difuso en la vida de Kenji.

Sabía que habían pasado años, pero su mente se negaba a responderle la pregunta de cuántos. Podría contarlos a partir de las cartas que le llegaban, Aoiya mediante, del Dojo Kamiya. A través ellas, Kenji estaba al tanto de la más mínima novedad en la vida de los que durante los primeros quince años de su vida fueron su familia y que, seguramente, se seguían sintiendo como tal.

Por su parte, añoraba a su madre y a Yahiko y se le hacía raro no sentir a su padre, pero de todos tenía un recuerdo algo confuso y vago, un método de protección que había usado los primeros días y que funcionaba demasiado bien incluso en ese momento.

A Kohana sí que la recordaba, vívida y claramente como si la tuviera delante, y eso dolía. Ella despertándole con amor, aprendiendo poco a poco a coger un shinai, tomando sorpresivamente su mano con el gesto resplandeciente... Imágenes de una niña pelirroja corriendo por el patio mientras reía a carcajadas llenaban su mente cada vez que pensaba en ella.

El día de la prueba final de Kenji había llegado y él, en vez de concentrarse en su último duelo con su maestro, contemplaba el amanecer pensando en su hermana.

−¿Qué has aprendido?

La voz cínica y dura del maestro rompió el suave hechizo en el que flotaba.

−El camino de la espada.

−¿Y el tuyo?

Se giró y le miró a los ojos.

−Aún no, Maestro.

−Entonces este duelo ha acabado antes de empezar.

−Aún no, Maestro.

Hiko sonrió.

 **X**

Seijuro Hiko XIV llegó a Tokio para ver caer la última flor de cerezo de la temporada.

Seijuro Hiko XIV llegó a la puerta de un viejo dojo cuando era mediodía.

Seijuro Hiko XIV abrió la puerta mientras leía un cartel que rezaba "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Dojo kendo".

Himura Kenji cruzó el umbral.

Se había ido con quince años y volvía con veintiocho. Habían pasado trece largos años que para él habían sido como trece vidas. Aprendió kendo y viajó para conocer mundo tal y como hizo su padre años antes. Uno para expiar pecados y otro para encontrarse a sí mismo tras el entrenamiento. Uno con las ropas gastadas y el cabello largo de un vagabundo, otro con ropas cuidadas y melena corta de guerrero orgulloso. Uno con una espada sin filo y otro con una que podía segar vidas.

Pero los dos samuráis, los dos solos, los dos con el mismo cabello encendido, los dos sin haber encontrado del todo su respuesta... Y los pasos de ambos habían acabado en el mismo lugar.

Nada le recibió, excepto unos ligeros ruidos donde estaba el dojo. Se acercó para encontrar la puerta del edificio abierta. Curioso, se asomó, y lo que encontró ahí hizo que su corazón se saltara varios latidos para después recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Habían pasado trece años, que para Kenji habían sido como trece vidas y, ahora veía, no lo habían sido sólo para él.

En el centro de la sala, en ropa de entrenamiento y con la larga melena pelirroja en una coleta alta estaba Kohana, hermosa a sus veinte años, espléndida con los ojos cerrados asiendo un bokken con determinación y peleando contra un enemigo imaginario. La vio detenerse súbitamente y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, girarse hacia la entrada.

−¿Kenji?

Asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

−¡Kenji!

Se lanzó hacia él, tirando el bokken al suelo y arrojándose a su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se fuera de nuevo. Kenji le devolvió el gesto, temblando.

Trece años habían pasado, trece años que parecían trece segundos en ese momento.

−Kohana.

Kohana le miró, dos pares de idénticos ojos azules clavados unos en los otros. Los de ella, llenos de lágrimas, los de él, conteniéndolas a duras penas.

−Bienvenido a casa, Kenji.

Juntó su frente con la de su hermana.

−Estoy en casa, Kohana.

* * *

 _ **Creo que es de lo mejor que he escrito hasta la fecha. ESpero que os haya gustado, y que haya estado a la altura de las expectativas de NaryMont**_


End file.
